Sangre Youkai
by Hikari-Ryota06
Summary: Un ser que es dominado por su sangre youkai olvida completamente el razonamiento y sus sentimientos más importantes. Olvida quién es y el por qué de su existencia. Se vuelve ciego ante todo, no distingue entre el bien y el mal.


Hola soy primeriza en todo esto, así que no sean malitos conmigo :D

Aclaración: los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

Espero que les guste

Todo sucedió muy rápido; aprovechando que Inuyasha fue a ver a Kikyo me escapé. Ya no soportaba permanecer obligada a su lado, lo único que deseaba era mi libertad y éste era el momento para conseguirlo. Debo darles algo de crédito a Sango y Miroku, ya que gracias a la posión que me dieron para ocultar mi olor Inuyasha no podría seguir mi rastro.

Corrí desesperadamente por el bosque mientras que por mi mente cruzaba un sólo pensamiento _"llegar donde él",_ el único ser que podría otorgarme la tan anhelada libertad. Mientras continuaba corriendo comencé a recordar el por qué de toda esta situación.

_ Desde hacía algún tiempo Inuyasha comenzó a comportarse algo extraño, se mostraba más huraño e insoportable de lo normal, sus celos hacia cualquier persona que se me acercara se volvían incontenibles, tanto así que estuvo a punto de matar a Koga. Poco tiempo después la pulga Miôga nos dijo lo que estaba sucediendo: Inuyasha había comenzado a ser dominado por su sangre youkai. Con el paso de las semanas la situación se tornó aún peor, ni siquiera dejaba que me fuera a bañar a las aguas termales con Sango, ni que decir cuando en una ocasión Sesshomaru apareció frente a nosotros; después de todo yo dejé de amar a Inuyasha a raíz de que un día me dejó sola y fui rescatada por su medio hermano viéndome "obligada" a convivir un tiempo con él en su castillo mientras se curaban mis heridas. _

_ Inuyasha, que algunas veces es algo despistado, se dió cuenta inmediatamente de lo que sucedía, mi aroma cambió, "apestaba al bastardo de Sesshomaru" como solía decir, y es que cómo no hacerlo si él me había marcado como su pareja. Pero no podía estar a su lado aún, debía recuperar todos los fragmentos de la Shikon no Tama y derrotar a Naraku junto al resto, después de todo esa es mi misión en esta época. A Sesshomaru no le agradó mucho la idea pero lo aceptó con la condición de no arriesgarme tamto y regresar a su lado en cuanto acabe todo._

_ Pero las cosas no salieron como lo planeado, Inuyasha no permitió que me fuera con él y me secuestró con ayuda de Kagura quien estaba obsesionada con Sesshomaru. Sango y Miroku se fueron con nosotros para ver que nada malo me sucediera y para tratar de hacer recapacitar a Inuyasha de dejarme libre, pero él no lo hizo. Todo lo que en algún momento del pasado llegué a sentir por el hanyou desaparecieron transformándose en una mezcla de miedo y rencor, miedo por la posibilidad de que mate a todos los que son cercanos a él ahora que su sangre youkai tomó el completo control de su cuerpo y rencor por haber matado al cachorro de mi youkai que llevaba en el vientre._

Falta cada vez menos para encontrarme con él, siento su presencia acercarse rápidamente hacia donde estoy, me detengo agotada, ya nada podrá dañarme si estoy a su lado, aunque no sé cómo reaccionará al hecho de no haber podido proteger la pequeña vida de nuestro cachorro. Al fin lo veo, con esa típica expresión inmutable en su rostro, pero ya sé que no es así, sus ojos se muestran preocupados y temerosos. Llega a mi lado y me estrecha en un abrazo, me refugio en su pecho y comienzo a sollozar amargamente expresando así todo ese cúmulo de sentimientos que hay en mi; dolor, miedo y alivio. Sesshomaru se da cuenta que no consiguió llegar a tiempo para salvarnos a ambos, sabe que la vida de nuestro bebé ya no está en mi interior y su sangre youkai despierta, clamando venganza contra el ser que destruyó su estirpe, contra el bastardo que osó tocar lo que es suyo. Me deja sola en medio del bosque; se a donde se dirige y corro nuevamente tratando de darle alcance, lo cual es algo imposible para mi que soy una simple humana.

Cuando lo encuentro, el escenario que se presenta ante mis ojos es de lo más devastador; el cuerpo de Kagura se encuentra despedazado; Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara estan muertos y rodeados por un gran charco de sangre, mientras que Sesshomaru e Inuyasha siguen enfrascados en la pelea de la cual ninguno de los dos saldrá victorioso, lo presiento ya que las heridas que ambos tienen son demasiado graves. No quiero que continúen en una batalla sin sentido, dominados por el poder de su sangre youkai y es por eso que me interpongo en medio de ambos, aunque creo que ya es demasiado tarde, el ataque que lanzaron con las últimas fuerzas que tenían me pega de golpe y caigo instantáneamente muerta entre ellos quienes al poco tiempo después caen de la misma manera que yo.

_-_Kagome, hija está lista la cena!-le avisa su madre desde los pies de la escalera.

-Ya voy mamá!-responde mientras detiene lo que estaba haciendo para salir de su habitación rumbo a la cocina.

-Hermana terminaste la historia que estabas escribiendo para tu clase de literatura?

-Si Sota ya está lista, ahora sólo me queda estudiar para el exámen de historia que tengo mañana.

-Me dejarás leerla?

-Claro Sota, a lo que terminemos de cenar te la paso para que la leas.

-Gracias hermana.

_Un ser que es dominado por su sangre youkai olvida completamente el razonamiento y sus sentimientos más importantes. Olvida quién es y el por qué de su existencia. Se vuelve ciego ante todo, no distingue entre el bien y el mal, entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto, sólo se deja guiar por la maldad, por ese deseo irrefrenable de asesinar a cuanto ser se le cruce en el camino, y no se detiene hasta saciar su sed de sangre._


End file.
